<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Will Never See It Coming by Mrblob4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525291">You Will Never See It Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrblob4/pseuds/Mrblob4'>Mrblob4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He might go to UA, Im not sure yet, Izuku isn’t the leader it’s still joker, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Family, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, its 1:40am and I have nothing better to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:39:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrblob4/pseuds/Mrblob4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoryia accidentally joins a “terrorist” organization and makes friends. It’s my first fic, constructive criticism is welcomed and maybe encouraged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Too lazy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My mind is too fast for eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoryia Izuku would’ve  never thought he’d be here but here he is, ambushed by the police and pro heroes, in a casino, in the cognitive realm with his closest friends after beating the shit of the cognitive version of one of the most feared prosecutor in the country. Really no one could see this coming. a young female voice plays from his headset and said ”There is a way out to your left and right Bonsai! You should split up with Joker to get the guards off your tails. Joker go left, Bonsai go right!” 

      

        Midoryia went right and ran. At the end of the right path there was a dead end, a chandelier and a large stained glass window, Izuku had a plan. “Hey Eraser, do you think you can just let me go this time?” Izuku said. “Don't try anything, you are under arrest” Eraserhead replied. “Worth a shot, Can’t stick around longer so see ya!”

       


          As soon as Eraserhead activates his quirk Izuku jumped to the chandelier and through the window. “What a show off” the female voice says. When he landed the side of the building was covered in floodlights, a single voice rang out “Get Him!”. “Another ambush? Bonsai RUN!!” 


       



       The female voice said. He ran to a fire escape and started climbing when the buttstock of a gun hit him in the face. An officer shouted out “Suspect down, cuff him!”. The head officer approached him, “You have your friends to thank for this, you were sold out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A chance at a new start, no time for indecision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath and discussions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Illegal quirk usage, assault of a pro hero, evading arrest breaking and entering and murder, talk about the works.” The police commissioner says. “Please sign this confessional or we will have to go the hard way.” </p><p> </p><p>        Izuku spits in his face. “Hard way it seems.. shame” The commissioner kicks him off his chair and kicks his gut. “We need an arm to sign this but maybe you could give a leg”. Izuku gives in and signs the confessional under his real name. “See! That wasn’t too hard” the commissioner sneered.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
At a Hero’s meeting</p><p>”Did you see what he did, he should be arrested and thrown in prison right now!” Vlad King yells out. “I think that is too extreme. Maybe we could try the new Villain Rehabilitation program?” Midnight suggests<br/>
“Quiet everyone!” Nedzu yells “This is a meeting to discuss the punishment for the subject connecting with the Vigilante group The Phantom Thieves Of Hearts, Let's start with Aizawa's idea”. </p><p>          “I personally believe he should be let go, when I used my quirk on him I found nothing and according to Clause B in Section 21 of The Hero Law’s states ‘No person without a quirk and/or use it in combat is considered a Vigilante’.” Aizawa finishes and a gasp goes through the room and quiet mutters ‘he’s quirkless?’ ‘Are you sure? Those crimes couldn’t have gone through without a quirk’ “That is it for now we have headed all the ideas we will finish his punishment tomorrow” Nedzu finishes.</p><p>Outside Izuku’s cell</p><p>“Miss you can't pass through her-” am officer says before getting cut off “Prosecutor Sae Nijima, we have a call from the S.I.U. Commissioner.”“Come on, it’s my case and I can’t even interrogate the suspect?” “Thank you you will not regret it.” Sae hangs up “Be careful, we don’t even know if it is safe to talk to him” the officer says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s today’s recommendation </p><p> </p><p>Gorillaz, Momentary Bliss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You can’t fail with your colours flying high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two characters are introduced!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want the truth so give it to me or there will be consequences.” Sae says “Now start from the beginning and what caused you to do these crimes”. </p><p> </p><p>          Izuku sighs then says “Alright I swear I did no drugs before this so bear with me…”</p><p>Flashback</p><p>It was a normal day for Izuku. Wake up, Go to school, Get beaten and burned, Run from Bakugou, Go home. But today was slightly different, this time when he ran he got lost on the outskirts of Musutafu and ended up in Yongen-Jaya right next to Shujin High school, famous for its volleyball team run by a former U.A. Sports festival winner. </p><p>           Izuku overheard rumors that a quirkless nobody like him was arrested for assault and transferred here. He knew the student was framed, it's just how it works for the quirkless today. Maybe he could befriend him once he comes! Izuku decided to go to a small curry and coffee place nearby he loved called cafe LeBlanc. </p><p>           “Hi there Mr. Sakura! Can I get the usual please.” Izuku says. “Curry and some burn cream coming up also kid, just call me Boss or Sojiro.” Sojiro says. “Oh, sorry M- Sojiro”  Izuku apologizes “Here’s a little warning kiddo, a Quirkless kid is moving upstairs, the idiot got arrested for assault” Sojiro warns. Izuku can’t believe his luck! The kid he wanted to find is moving into the attic of his favorite place “Uh Mr- Sojiro, when is he moving in?” Izuku asks “April 11, here’s your food, it’s on the house today” Sojiro says. Izuku's phone buzzes and he looks at the number, It just says ‘Alibaba’</p><p> </p><p>Alibaba: When did you start going to LeBlanc</p><p>Izuku: How did you get this number?</p><p>Alibaba: Just answer the question (¬_¬)</p><p>Izuku: idk 9 Months ago or so </p><p>Alibaba: you seem to be a reasonable person i was just looking at audio logs of the cafe and your mumbling is SUPER interesting ^ - ^ i have also seen your notebooks how did you get all that info im jealous!! your code was super fun to crack too. Do you hack too! </p><p>Izuku: wait AUDIO LOGS?? You have been listening this whole time?? And to answer your questions, less than legal sources, and absolutely it’s super fun! I got into one ua camera but Nedzu kicked me out :( </p><p>“Ok Sojiro I’m going home now I will be back soon!”</p><p>Alibaba: please come back soon (^-^)</p><p>Izuku: forgot you had the logs</p><p>All in all it was a good day today for Izuku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song recommendation</p><p>Elenor Rigby, The Beatles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who am I? Am I not unique?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time skip to April 13</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was one of the worst days of Izuku’s life, he got his dreams crushed by his idol., told to jump off a roof by his former best friend and got ‘Hero analysis for the future!! no13 ruined. He ran to Shujin Academy again and started crying in an alley nearby when he overheard “Dude.. I don’t think yesterday was a dream. I’ve been trying to tell myself that but it was too realistic, we should go back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       He decided to get closer to maybe snatch a glance at the people but the world started distorting and then he saw the people again, This time though one of them was in a fancy outfit with a mask. And the other was wearing normal clothes and had blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The hell is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Akira, I thought I heard something over there, Imma go looks at it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit I said that aloud </span>
  </em>
  <span>“There yo- OH EFF IT’S SOMEONE WHAT SHOULD WE DO?” Blondie shouted out “Hi? Uh where the hell am I and why are you wearing so fancy clothes?” Izuku said. “We have no idea either but we need to get you home now” The one named Akira said. Akira opened his phone and pressed an app and suddenly he is back in the alley with a doctor giving him weird looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “How the hell do I get back? The fancy clothed kid opened his phone and sent me here so maybe it's a technology and dimensional quirk, what a weird combo.” When he looked at his phone there was a new app that seems to be like an eye. “The fuck is this? I’m going to tap it”. The distortion came back and he went to the place he saw before. “Neato” he said, pocketing his phone. He went into a large castle-like building in front of him. “I don’t think this is here normally”. He decided to enter the building and someone in a full set of armour yelled “Intruder Sighted, Get him!” Before he could understand what is going on he got knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         When he woke up again he was in a cell. “Hey fellas, quick question, uhh what the fuck” izuku asked to presumably no one but someone emerged from the shadows. “I've never seen you before, tell me your name before I kill you.” A man in a large velvet coat said. “M-Midoriya Izuku” he responded. “Ohh Now I know the quirkless worthless kid from Aldera, I’ve heard of you you goddamn trouble maker” the man in the red velvet coat said before stepping into the cell. “Quirkless nobodies like you don’t deserve to live, Guards! Execute him!” The man in the red velvet coat said while a half dozen guards entered ghost cell blades drawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song recommendation for today</p><p>Too Late Now, Shirley Horn</p><p>Italics are mental or mumbling</p><p>What should Izuku’s Persona be? Or outfit? Or both please give me ideas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Persona!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“N-No I am not dying by your hands, I will go out on my own accord” Izuku said before kicking one of the guards down “Y-You have n-no control over me!” He shouts at the man in the red velvet coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         Suddenly a splitting headache goes through his head and he crumples to the floor and in his head a voice rings “Ah, it’s about time for you to come to your senses, you wish not to be controlled by anyone anymore no? Call upon my name child, and you will no longer be restrained by anyone.” A mask appears on the boy’s face and when he takes it off of his face blood splatters and he shouts “SHERLOCK!” Suddenly he is engulfed in blue flames and a figure is behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>       “W-What the hell, not again… Guards kill him!” The man in the red velvet coat says clearly agitated. While the man is distracted Izuku knocks him down and steals his key, locking him and the guards in the cell. “You bastard, let me out!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      As soon as he locked the man in the cell he ran for the exit and came across the duo again this time with a cat monster. “What the hell are you doing with a cat monster?” Izuku asks “I am </span>
  <b>NOT </b>
  <span>a cat!! I am Morgana!” The cat monster says. “What the eff! What are you doing here again and why are you dressed like A detective?” The blonde asks. After the adrenaline starts to falter Izuku starts coming to his senses “Hey What the hell is happening? Who is the red velvet guy? And what are your names?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      “To answer your questions we are in the metaverse or the cognitive realm, the red velvet guy is named Kamoshida he is the ruler of this place and you know my name the Loud monkey over there is Ryuji and Mr. Fancy over there is Akira.” Morgana answers “Yo man, What is your name?” Ryuji asks. “Oh.. Um… it’s Midoriya Izuku. We should probably get out of here because I locked the Kamoshida guy in a cell. Also we should exchange numbers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom! Sorry I’m late, I got caught up in a villain fight” Izuku cheerfully says “Oh! there you are Izuku. I was so worried.” Inko says with worry clearly in her voice. “Uh mom? I’m going to go to bed early today mom I couldn’t sleep well last night”. “Sounds good sweetie, I am making Katsudon for dinner. Come down if you want some!” Inko says.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We have pumped up kicks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku: So y’all know what happened to the cat monster?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji: no idea man maybe he stayed back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku: NAME TIME!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku changes Ryuji’s name to Blonde Monkey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: WHAT THE EFF MAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey changed Izuku’s name to Shrub</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: (　       ˙-˙　       )      W      I       D       E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira changed Akira’s name to Shrubs Nemesis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: le What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: Our Personas are opposites, you got Sherlock, a Detective that goes after Thieves and mine is Arsené, a gentleman thief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: aight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blond Monkey: Hey guys. What should we do tmrw? Do we go back or do we try to do something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: ain’t got nothing better to do other than get the shit beat out of me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: I get talked shit about everywhere I go cuz I’m a quirkless delinquent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: WAIT THAT'S YOU??? YOU LIVE IN THE ATTIC OF MY FAVORITE CAFE I WANTED TO MEET YOU BUT WOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: are you that kid that asks for burn cream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: o shit that me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: aight imma go to bed too. Wanna meet at LeBlanc tmrw to talk about what to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: ok NOW GO TO BED</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sherlock was the first thing that came to my mind and yes, minor hell chats incoming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Your flag, Your alibi, Can hide behind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>End of flashback 1 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So what you are saying is you went to a castle and met the other phantom thieves because of a phone app? And why should I believe you? All this is lies!” Sae yells at him “Believe what you will, lady, it gets weirder from here out too” Izuku spits back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashback 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At LeBlanc </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Ok so, where should we all meet up?” Izuku says. “Maybe the roof of our school? It’s fairly  private and no one goes up there.” Ryuji suggests. “Not a bad idea, I could probably sneak up there.” Izuku states “alright! We have a plan, I will meet you there…. NOW” Ryuji said before running to the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       On his way to the school he runs into a blonde lady “Oh! I am sorry I didn’t mean to run into you” “It's Ok I was standing in the middle of the way” she says before a silver car drives up to them “Hey Ann, need a lift anywhere?” The man says. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t I know him? He’s from the castle!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No it’s ok Mr. Kamoshida I’m waiting for Shiho to get here!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kamoshida!! That’s his name</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hey Greenie do I know you?” Kamoshida says. “I-I doubt it, I go Aldera high.” Izuku replies. “That’s your face, the quirkless brat, Alright I am going to go now, stay safe Ann!” Kamoshida said before driving off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Sorry I’m late! I accidentally ran into a blonde girl and Kamoshida” Izuku says gasping for breath “A blonde girl? Was her name Ann?” Akira Asks. “That’s the name” Izuku says. “That makes sense then. Rumor has it the bastard is making her date him” Ryuji said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      From behind the group heard a familiar voice say “There you guys are! I’ve been looking for you for like a day now!” The group turns around and there’s Mona, looking even more like a cat “You look even more like a cat now!” Ryuji said before breaking out laughing. “I am NOT a cat”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First stage, Denial” Akira says, trying to hold in a laugh. “Is everyone ignoring that a cat is talking? Also another point for monster cat” Izuku says completely void of any emotion. “Why did I waste time to find you guys” Mona says, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     While they are distracted another student opens the door to the roof “Sakamot- why is there a student from another school up here?”. “First of all, Hi my name is Midoriya Izuku what’s yours?. Second of all, why are YOU up here?” Izuku retorts. “My name is Makoto Nijima. I'm the council president now go home, the school is about to lock the doors”. “I’ll keep the cat!” Akira shouted before grabbing the cat, stuffing it in his bag and running away. “That’s my que too, meet ya again same time same place!” Ryuji said before going down the stairs. “What about you Izuku?” Makoto says. “Lock me up here for all I care, I scaled the building and I’ll jump off.” Izuku said before jumping off the side of the building into a perfect roll. “I would question it but I am just done” Makoto mumbles before going down herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Win it or maybe lose it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann enters with a persona!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We Have Pumped Up Kicks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: uh hey Izu how did you get down? I didn’t see you behind us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: I jumped</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: you </span>
  <b>what</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: never mind that, let’s go to the castle tomorrow!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     The next day when they entered the palace a yell came from behind “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” Everyone turned around and saw a blonde lady. “Oh you again, what was your name…. Ann! That’s it!” Izuku says. As soon as he finished saying that he jumped at Ann and sent her back to the world. “That worked?” Ryuji says. “Apparently… anyways, CODE NAMES!” Morgana says. “What do you want to be called Everyone? I will be Mona!” Morgana yells out. “How about Skull? You know because of th-” Ryuji said before Morgana cut him off “Ha, a good name for a numbskull like you!”. “I’ll be Joker” Akira says. “And I’ll be Bonsai!” Izuku says enthusiastically  ”Also what is your quirk Skull?” Izuku asks. “It’s a basic speed enhancer, nothing special. I did track before Kamoshida took over the team and broke my leg” Ryuji says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The group is inside the castle when an announcement rings through the building “Captured intruder, all guards report to the main chamber!”. As soon as that announcement is heard the group rushes to the main chamber and saw Ann. “OI BASTARD!” Ryuji shouts. “Damn it Ry- Skull! You dumbass!” Izuku yells at him “Well, it’s now or never so…” At once everyone jumps in “Lookie here! It’s the little posse of shits, Get them. While they are distracted I will start dismembering Ann, How about starting with the clothes!” Kamoshida says cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>       “Stop it you bastard, You ruined me and my best friend's life! Shiho tried to kill herself because of you! I am not letting you do this shit anymore’” Ann shouts at Kamoshida and a splitting headache shoots through her head and a voice says” My... It's taken far too long. Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract... There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength.”. Out of nowhere a mask appears on Ann and when she rips it if she yells out to no one “CARMEN!” And a figure appears behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Crappy fight scene incoming)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Carmen use Agi!” Ann shouts at the figure suddenly a fireball launches at the enemy and it collapses. “Everyone, go all out on him until he dies or wakes up!” Morgana tells the group. “Persona! Sherlock use Psi!” Izuku yells at Sherlock and it obliges, almost killing the enemy. The enemy uses an ice attack knocking Ann down, the enemy attacks again hitting Akira for some damage. “Arsené use Eiha!” Akira says, finally killing the enemy. “Let’s get out of here Joker!” Mona shouts “Good plan Mona! We need to get home, I don’t want my Katsudon getting cold” the group runs out of the castle and back to the front of the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Sorry I am late mom! I was with some friends!”. Izuku yells into his apartment. “Do you have some new friends! May I meet them soon?” Inko says ecstatic that Izuku has friends now. “Maybe tomorrow let me check” Izuku says to his mom”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We Have Pumped Up Kicks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: my mom wants to meet y’all’s tomorrow, let me know whenever you are open at xxx-xxxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: Oh shit let me do something real quick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey added Ann Takamaki to the chat! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ann Takamaki: Ah, so this is why you wanted my number</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: I am open tomorrow @3 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ann Takamaki: Sure! I can do that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: let me do something real quick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub changed Ann Takamaki’s name to Hello Kinky</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hello Kinky: What the hell!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: Your outfit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hello Kinky: Good point but I still hate it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrub: haha get rekt </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom? Are you open at 3 Tomorrow?” Izuku says after finishing his food “Yes, why?” His mother asks. “My friends are coming over, the ones you wanted to see!” Izuku says happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song rec</p>
<p>Rocky raccoon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Are you sure you won’t get out maneuvered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shrub: Beware</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: </span>
  <b>
    <em>what</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*ding* *dong*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Izuku’s new friends? Oh! Where are my manners! Would you like some Tea or Water? Are you Ann Takamaki? You were in my favorite magazine the other day!” Inko blurts out before going to the kitchen and heating some water.“I warned you…” Izuku deadpans. “For real? That’s your mom? That’s no woman, she’s an angel… Now everything makes sense…” Ryuji says staring into nothingness. “I just made some green tea. Come get a cup if you want some!” Inko shouts from the kitchen. “Thank you Ms. Midoriya!” Everyone replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “How did you meet Izuku? We live pretty far from Shujin?” Inko asks “It was pure coincidence, I was just walking with Akira and we saw him writing in his notebook watching a villain fight on his phone! So I asked what he was doing and I read some of his notes and they are amazing! If I was a pro I’d hire him on the spot!” Ryuji says spinning a perfect lie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I have to burn those notes. I can probably get Kachan to do it. Creating a code isn’t a bad idea either</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Hey Izuku, you are mumbling again and who is Kachan?” Ann asks. “O-Oh he is just a friend from school” Izuku quickly says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like an hour timeskip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Dude, she is too nice!” Ryuji says. “Ring ring, it’s Kakyoin” Akira says “</span>
  <b>
    <em>what did you just say… you little!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Izuku says rushing Akira knocking him down “</span>
  <b>PERSONA!</b>
  <span>” “We are not in the metaverse man” Akira says laughing his ass off. “Ugly ass fuckin noodle head” Izuku said beore running and having Akira chase after him. “The eff are they doing?” Ryuji asks. “I have no idea…” Ann replies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We Have Pumped Up Kicks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: we should go to the palace tomorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blonde Monkey: aight bet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: Morgana says we should secure a route to the treasure, it’s apparently the core to the castle which is called a palace and finally we should meet up at Shibuya underground walkway entrance for some reason?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: o yeah you have the cat monster.. forgot about that lol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrubs Nemesis: he is screaming in my ear now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: haha cat go SCREEEEEEEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hello Kinky: we need to focus on the palace guys!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrub: oh yeah that aight, let’s meet at the rooftop at 2</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Timeskip because I don’t know how to write palace</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mona, What’s the floaty orb thing?” Akira asks. “That is the treasure of this palace, We finally secured a route, now all that is left is to send a message saying ‘We are going to take the treasure!’ To the owner” “For real? Like a calling card? That is so awesome!” Ryuji shouts.”Not too loud you idiot, Kamoshida is right behind these doors, remember!” Ann tells him. “Oh my bad” “Anyways, we should head back and send the calling card!” Akira butts in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the rooftop </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “Say, how does Izuku get up and down from here?” Ann questions “Oh! I climb the wall and jump down” “Ok… So Who should write the card?” Ann says “Me!” Both Izuku and Ryuji say at the same time “How about we work together!” Izuku smiles “Good plan!” Ryuji says.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry for not updating, I got lazy and mega bored so I am replaying p5r and just beat boss 3</p><p>Song recommendations:</p><p>St Aranud, A Sweet Sing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NOT AN UPDATE MY BAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh, block hit me like a train so I won’t update for a while. Sorry bout that, I’ll update by sept 10 though so be on the lookout... it’s Kamoshidas boss fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I’m a shapeshifter, at poes masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awful boss fight. I’m sorry I’m so late, I got distracted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow so we hope you will be ready. From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Wow.” Ann walks over to Ryuji and Akira “Not bad eh?” Ryuji smiles. “You sound like a kid trying to be cool” Akira mumbles. “Who is responsible for this! Was it you!” Kamoshida marches in “Was it you Kurusu and Sakamoto? Doesn’t matter, you are getting expelled anyways” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the palace entrance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh yeah! Bonsai, forgot to give this to you” Akira throws him a collapsed sniper rifle “Sweet, I’m not complaining”. ''Let’s start going to the safe room next to the treasure!” Mona says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the treasure room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that huge crown! Is that the treasure Mona?” Akira gawks at the sheer size of it. “T-T-TREASURE!” Mona leaps at the crown engulfing it in a large hug and rubbing his face against it as a cat would catnip.”Weird cat…” Izuku snorts “Alright Mona that’s enough” Ann pulls Morgana off the treasure “Sorry guys, I got caught up in the excitement of finally reaching a treasure, anyways let’s get this thing out of here!” The group pick up the large crown and start carrying it out of the treasure room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Put that down!” A  voice echoes and the crown is knocked out of the groups hands by a vollyball. “Kamoshida, we are taking this with us one way or another so either get out of the way or we fight” Akira shouts at him. “Seems we are fighting then.” Suddenly Kamoshida’s body starts twisting and limbs are popping out of his back. “</span>
  <b>Let’s fight then!” </b>
  <span>He roars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God awful fight scene incoming </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I summon you, Sherlock, use Psi” Izuku yells pulling off his mask. “Arsené! Eiha” Akira shouts off his mask. “Come, Carmen! Use Agalio!” Ann shouts. “Zorro! Garu” Morgana swings out his arm. “Captain Kidd! Use Zio!” Ryuji shouts. </span>
  <b>“Ow! You brats hurt, Good thing I have this!” </b>
  <span>Kamoshida takes a body from a trophy in his lap and eats it healing him entirely. “Wait guys! He healed using his trophy, start focusing on the trophy!” Mona says to the group. “Carmen, Agalion the trophy!” The trophy breaks into pieces </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That was from the nationals! You bastards are going to get it now, someone get me a volleyball, now!” </b>
  <span>Kamoshida yells out and out of nowhere Mishima gives Kamoshida a ball </span>
  <b>“You’re so slow Mishima! Go back to the dungeon!” </b>
  <span>“Woah! Dude! How did Mishima get here?” Ryuji asks “I would bet that’s Kamoshidas cognition of him also who even is he?” Izuku replies “Now is not the Time guys! We have to take down Kamoshida!” Mona butts in. “Someone should try and take the treasure off his head, we will distract him!” Izuku suggests. “Ok, Ryuji, go and try to knock off his crown” Akira orders.  “Aye aye Joker!” Ryuji runs to a nearby</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Time for my special move!” </b>
  <span>Kamoshida jumps up and spikes down the ball bringing everyone to the brink of passing out. “Carmen! Media!” Ann casts healing everyone almost to full. “Time to knock the crown!” Ryuji jumps onto Kamoshida's head and pulls off the crown, causing him to fall down. “All right guys! Time for an All Out Attack!” Mona shouts over the chaos. Everyone rushes in and attacks with the last energy they have, defeating Kamoshida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“P-Please spare me! Do you know how hard it is keeping up to expectations”</b>
  <span> Kamoshida says, scrambling away. “Let’s not get distracted, let’s get the treasure bef” Mona gets interrupted by the entire building shaking. Akira grabs the treasure and runs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song recommendation </p><p>Golden slumbers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>